To Cross or To Blend
by Scorpius-Musique
Summary: During Harry's birthday, all he expected was a magic power boost but he wasn't normal was he. Now Harry has to deal with ups and downs of his new life while he finds love in the most unlikely place. Can he handle it? DMHP. Slash. Slight-abuse. Maybe MPreg.
1. Prologue

**Scorpuis-Musique reporting!  
**

**Oh merlin, my first Drarry Fic! I really hope ya'll like this, I've been wondering if I should post this or not. I'm such a Hufflepuff. Please be easy on me, it's my first Drarry. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that. **

**Warnings: contains slash pairings meaning boyXboy and what not. If you don't like it leave.**

**Now without further ado, **

**TO CROSS OR TO BLEND Prologue:**

* * *

King Opes sat in his study reading reports on the attacks on small villages outside the capital. Castitas was in war against Amaria, and it all stared when Quies, the God of both lands, died. The Queen of Amaria, Sophia, declared that it was Opes' fault because his people were filthy and their power caused destruction. In turn, Opes blamed Sophia declaring her and her peoples' unnecessary prejudices and wars caused Quies unneeded disharmony. So to King Opes it was Sophia's fault along with her snobbish, rude, ignorant people. During these times Opes and his people fought long and hard to keep the Amarian's at bay, away from the capital. Sadly, King Opes was growing tired of the fighting and he was growing old.

The King of Elfs sighed heavily and clenched some of his shaggy black hair. Suddenly the door opened to revile his beautiful wife and three their children. His oldest child smiled as his younger brothers ran to Papa and hugged the aging man. Vates, next in line for king at the age of eighteen, watched his Father closely and his eyes turned sad. Vates knew his father couldn't deal with this war anymore, so many elfs died and there was only few victories on both side. It was like yesterday when he eighteen year old first heard that Quies had died.

Vates had been four when his father stormed home and was red in the face with anger. He soon called a meeting and told all the nobles to tell the town that Quies had died that night. Vates' mother was in tears when he said that, as were many other people. Back then the young boy didn't understand what was going on and thought Queen Sophia upset his Mama and Papa. A few years into the war, he understood that Quies had died that day,and so his soon to be kingdom blamed the death on Amaria. As Vates grew older he too was growing tired of the war, the pointless deaths and the hate between the countries.

King Opes watched his youngest children play around the room with a grin on his face. He soon noticed his oldest son was watched him somberly with a small smile on that almost unemotional face.

"Vates," The King called.

The young man walked to his father. "Yes?"

"I think you are ready for the crown," Opes said.

There were gasp from all around the room, and his young princes' hugged their brother tightly. The hugged teen stared at his father with his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

"F-Father, are you serious?!" Vates exclaimed and the old man nodded firmly. The Queen of Elfs broke out into tears and hugged her eldest son telling him how proud she was of him. The soon to be Kings' face broke into the largest smile anybody had even seen on the boy. He began to laugh joyously and returned the hugs to his family members, he soon turned his attention to his father when he finished.

"Oh, Thank you Father! I will do every thing in my power as the new king to restore peace to our land and Gods." Vates beamed proudly. King Opes knew he had made the right decision and magically called his adviser to give news of the soon to be king.

A few months later, Vates was crowned King of Castitas and started working on a treaty right away. Unknown to the new King, Amaria had crowned a new Queen and she also was working on stopping the pointless was the Day of the Red Roses in Castitas that Queen Sophia II came and proposed a treaty with Vates.

The King was surprised that they had the same ideas of what the treaty should consist of:

Treaty of the Red Roses

_This treaty declares that all wars, battles and feuds between Amaria and Castitas shall be looked by both King and Queen of both kingdoms. Under any circumstances, the King and Queen shall talk civilly and will not use any magic unless it is to protect ones' self. People of the council will also have a say in what goes on, and the princes/princess' of both kingdom shall attend these meetings. _

_This treaty will stop all fighting between the countries; Amaria and Castitas. These two lands will only associate with each other at Harmonia Isle, where a co-species village will be and not cause problems. The two species shall be kind and pleasant to each other during there time together, no killing to be specific. _

_I, King of Castitas agree to these terms and shall be true to them in every way, shape and/or form. _

_X __Vates Angelus Potter  
_

_I, Queen of Amaria agree to these terms and shall be true to them in every way, shape and/or form. _

_X __Spohia Delcis Malfoy__ II_

With The treaty signed the King never seen the Queen unless a problem arose between both kingdoms. The two compromised to build a castle and village for all families of different kingdoms so that they could talk out those problems and as years went by it was used a such.

Unbeknownst to all, a seer smiled brightly as she seen into the far future; two lovers and they stopped all the hatred between the two countries...

_forever_.

* * *

It was a mildly warm July after noon in the kingdom of Castitas. The kingdom was all abuzz with excitement at the news that Queen Lily was in labor with the another child of the Potter throne. During this time a little girl with long haired waited in her room for her guards to bring her to her mummy. All the little girl knew was that her mum started having stomach pains during breakfast and then peed her self as she tried to walk! _Mama must not be having a good day_ was all the child thought. She had been sitting in her room keeping herself occupied for about eight hours and still no baby brother or sister!

It was a little after nine hours along, and while the darling child was eating, her personal maid came bursting through the door.

"Young Lady Potter, You must hurry to to the royal chamber!" she screeched.

Ignoring the girl's wince, the woman grabbed the little princess and practically dragged the long haired child into the royal chamber. They busted through the large wooden french door and gasped for air.

"Mum! Dad!" The girl exclaimed.

The couple smiled tiredly at their oldest child. The girl's blood red hair was pulled back in a tight braid and her hazel shinned with uncontrollable happiness and worry. Princess Ava Rosella Potter stared at the small bundle the aide-nurse was cleaning off. Once done, the middle age woman gently handed the blanket covered infant to Lily.

"It's a boy, Milady," the aide-nurse said quietly.

The Potters crowded around the little boy and cooed.

"He looks just like me!" King James Potter said in a hushed voice.

"I wonder what color his eyes will be?" mused the queen.

"GREEN!" Ava giggled as the baby opened his eyes.

The older Potters smiled at their daughter and turned their attention to the new addition in the family.

"What should we name him?"

The question was followed by a long silence before James said, "Harry."

"Harry," the red head woman tested. "Harry James Potter."

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now, I really do hope ya'll liked it! :D **

**Like always: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**_~Scorpius-Musique_**


	2. Prolouge II

**Ahh the second part of my Fic. Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited that means a bunch to me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Harry would have ended up with Draco.  
**

**WARNING: Slash! BoyxBoy even though that happens later in the story!**

* * *

Prologue II:

Soon after the birth of Harry, the two royal's schedule became more hectic and quite stupid if you asked James. Both King and Queen attempted to take care of their children to the best of their ability. Even so during this time, Ava became attached to her father like a leech and the little Emerald baby babbled endlessly to his mother.

It was no surprise, four years later that the children began to have similar personalities to their _favored_ Parents.

Prince Harry was a hardcore mama's boy. When with the Queen of Castitas, he was often seen trying to walk in her heels or wearing his sister's dolls dresses. His small face was often seen with a smile and even for a four year old the child was very much like his mother. He received her beautiful Emerald orbs, porcelain colored skin, her temper, her stubbornness and Lily's good heart.

Princess Ava had her father's brash but cautiously careful attitude; daddies little girl. She received her fathers good looks, humor, large hazel eyes, tan skin color and James' compassionate heart. The red head was next in line to rule* which was one reason to why she had always stuck around her father. Now she was the perfect aristocratic daughter in public but at home the girl was a like an un-caged lion on steroids.

At the age of twelve, she was already attending her second year of the co-ed school Hogwarts of Elven and Amarian Magic.

Little four year old Harry had to wait thirteen more years before he could go…

* * *

It was a warm, breezy day in the kingdom, which was nice now that the end of winter was over. The Royal family decided to take the family out to their private ranch. Little Harry was in his room throwing clothes across the room, desperate to find the perfect outfits for the trip. His green eyes blinked rapidly as he frantically searched for his favorite outfit. The little boy started to wave his arms quickly, closely resembling a bird trying to take flight. This scene is what King James Atticus Potter came upon.

He watched his youngest look like a bird running around his closet. The dark haired male laughed loudly, startling his son, and held onto the frame of the door for support.

He chuckled, "I had no idea I had a bird for a son," his voice muffled by his arm over his face.

Harry's cheeks dusted pink and he glared at his father before throwing his toy dragon at him. He grumbled and squeaked when his dad picked him up, placing him on the his lap.

"I'm sorry, my little prince," James said as he nuzzled his son's messy hair. "Daddy didn't mean to mock his little boy but you look so funny trying to fly." He snickered.

The boy grinned. "It's OK Daddy, I still love you."

James smiled widely, "And daddy loves you too!" he chirped kissing his little Emerald's head.

The King left and Harry finally found the outfit about an hour later. Ready to go, the child rush to the throne room and greeted his Parents as they stood by the door. His mother smiled in approval of his outfit. His crisp white polo covered by a green vest and black khaki's adjourned his legs; this was his casual outfit of course.

His mother was in her favorite white dress, his father wearing muggle jeans and a red polo and his sister was in her always favorite color black. Harry never liked his sister wearing that color; he'd rather have her in a dark blue dress than a black.

The four year old shook his head in disapproval as his sister stuck her tongue at him. The family of four soon was out of the castle and on their way to the Evans Ranch.

The Famous Evans Ranch was where Queen Lily grew up, where she first learned how to use Elven magic and where she first met James. Many people guessed about how Lily and James fell in love and made stories about them. Harry had always loved the real story and loved visiting the Ranch. His mommy had told it many times for a bed time story and he always hoped he'd find somebody to love him like his daddy loved his mommy. For now he had to wait for his soul mate and buy a Ranch of his own later.

XOXOXO

When the family arrived at the Evans the children ran out of the carriage as soon as they door opened. Little Harry and Ava greeted their grandparents with tight hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Grandpa!" Harry squealed as he squeezed the elder Evans with a hug. Grandpa, or better known as Alastair Evans, chuckled and hugged the little tyke back. His brown hair was beginning to turn white and beard was starting to do the same. Ava and harry always giggled like idiots then they saw aging hair.

"How are you little Prince?" Alastair cooed lightly at the child. The boy answered with an enthusiastic "FANTASTIC!" before running to give his Grandpapa a Hug.

The man's greying but still flaming red hair hug loosely to his shoulders, and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. He hugged Harry as he did Ava and kissed the boy's forehead. Eli Evans soon grasped his husband's hand and led the family inside the halcyon house.

While following his grandparents, Harry couldn't help but think his family was special. His mommy had two daddies, his grandma was nice and his family was all he ever needed. His Grandpa would always play with him and would let him play with Vivian, Grandpapa's pet snake. Even though Grandpapa didn't like that Harry was friends with a deadly snake (even though it was Eli's familiar), he would let the little prince play with the reptile.

Speaking of which…

"Grandpapa, where is Vivian?" the little boy asked. Eli shrugged and started looking around for his familiar.

He sighed. "I don't know sweetheart, maybe she's outside?"

Alastair shivered and looked around the room, "Please tell me you did not let Vivian out of the room?!" he groaned.

"Maybe, maybe not…" the red head teased as Lily giggled at her dad.

"Dear Quies…"

Laughter soon surrounded the living room.

XOXOXO

Later that evening the family was seen in watching the sunset and a figure in black watched the family.

The eldest couple had a respectable beauty but wouldn't sell for much, and the young woman who appeared to be their daughter had extreme external fairness. Its eyes soon locked to the little girl who had the same red hair as the previous two. Her hair was a blood red, and her eyes a glorious mixture of Hazel, she was on the slightly tan side like the black haired male (it assumed that was her father). Unfortunately, she wasn't what would give the figure big bucks.

The figures gaze turned to the youngest of the family and the dressed in black was very satisfied. The child had orbs that surpassed the finest Emerald in Castitas, his hair looked uncontrollable but that could be fixed and his skin porcelain, the very shade of beauty. The figure knew latter on in life this boy would grow up to be very lovely teen. Making its decision, the waiting for night began.

OXOXOXO

Harry yawned and tried gently rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep in his eyes but he couldn't. He blinked slowly as all he felt his arms and legs couldn't move; panic set in. He thrashed side to side trying to get out of whatever he was located in. Tears threatened to fall but before that could happen, the wagon was in bumped and he tumbled onto the ground, hitting his head. He groaned lightly. The forest was completely black or wherever he was at and couldn't hear himself think with all the noise going on. He cried before going out cold.

It wasn't until that morning he was found. Two tribal men of Uklanka had been out hunting for their families as they did every early Sunday morning. Adelio had gone ahead of his partner as always; it was hard enough trying to find enough food for his three wives and six children. It wasn't until about a few minutes later he reached his hidden water source.

The man leisurely walked to the river side and went gathered water in his hands for a sip but froze midway to the stream of water. There laid a child that looked no older that Adelio's youngest son. He didn't know how he should take the situation and decided to turn back. He was unexpectedly stopped by a soft melodic voice.

"H-Help…" the voice whispered.

Thinking it was his imagination the dark man ignored it until he heard the plea.

"Please, h-help me I-I don't want to die…" the melody shook. Spinning sharply, Adelio bit his lip from gasping at the horrific beauty of the child. The child's face was covered in dried blood, his skin was too pale for healthy and his eyes looked glossy, dull even. Rushing to the boy, he couldn't help but feel an immeasurable amout of pity while trying to get the kid to sit up.

"Child, what happened to you? You must tell me what happened!" he said desperately. The child's shaky breathing was beginning to frighten him.

"I-I don't know…" The boy sobbed. Adelio cursed under his breath and picked up the child bridal style. The dark man ran back to the village with the child securely in his arms.

"Stay alive little one, I can't let a child's death happen and still believe that Quies is divine…" Adelio whispered.

Chapter End

* * *

**Prolouge II End. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

*** Means that even though she is a girl, Ava was first born and has the title to the throne.  
**

**Just to clear up any confusion: Lily has two Father's Eli and Alastair, Harry and Ava have a grandmother, she is James' Mother. James Father died earlier in James life and Quies is the God that every body worships.  
**

**Hope that clears up everything.  
**

**_~Scorpius-Musique_  
**


End file.
